


Obsession

by luciusmistress



Series: MMoM 2014 [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciusmistress/pseuds/luciusmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh can't stop thinking about Jack doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of MMoM 2014. An independent sequel to The Game. It's not strictly necessary to read that one first, but this might make more sense if you do (and it's all about Jack wanking, so there's that ;) ).

Ever since Tosh had first caught Jack masturbating, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She had developed an unhealthy obsession of sorts. She didn't lust after him in the conventional sense, didn't dream of him touching her or of touching him, but kept thinking about him touching himself instead. Kept thinking of watching him touch himself.

Anything Jack touched became exciting, reminding her of the other things he touched. Watching Jack pick up a phone was torture, watching him pick up a pen or a chopstick or any other even remotely phallic object was nearly unbearable.

One day, when everyone else was out hunting weevils, she couldn't help herself. After making sure she really was alone in the Hub, she slipped into Jack's office. It was full of Jack's things, things Jack touched on a daily basis. Tosh walked around the office slowly, looking at everything with hungry eyes.

Finally, she came to a stop behind Jack's desk. That was the chair he sat on, hands on that very desk, or perhaps under it... What if he did it here, too, outside of his strange schedule? Sat on this chair, like so, looked around to see no one was watching, slipped a hand under the desk and undid his flies and began to stroke.

Tosh closed her eyes as she slid a hand into her already wet knickers. He would look out, look at all of them work, oblivious to their boss pleasuring himself almost in front of them. His hand would grip his cock and stroke it, slowly at first, then faster, faster, harder. Tosh moaned as she pushed two fingers into herself, her thumb erratically bumping into her clit.

***

 

Jack was about to step into his office when Ianto grabbed his arm. Startled, he turned towards his lover. 'Don't go in', Ianto mouthed, lifting a finger to his lips. Jack raised a questioning eyebrow and Ianto nodded towards the office.

Jack looked and his eyes widened in surprise. There was Tosh, the shy, guarded Tosh, sitting at his desk, her head thrown back, eyes closed, a hand moving rhythmically under her skirt.

"That was different," Jack commented a moment later in the coffee room. "What's gotten into her?"

"I really couldn't say, sir."


End file.
